Haunted
by Chrystallized
Summary: He wasn't hers anymore. Maybe he never was. Songfic to Taylor Swift's "Haunted"


**A/N: So I was listening to Taylor Swift's music, and this idea for a songfic came to me. The song it "Haunted," and I really like it because of the violins and stuff in the music, hehe. Jason might be a little out of character, but I did that to fit with this concept. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>You and I walk a fragile line<em>

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

The Greek warship had landed in Camp Jupiter just a few hours ago. People were going crazy at the intrusion (especially Terminus), but Reyna managed to placate the legion so they would not attack. After a tearful reunion between Percy and his girlfriend, Annabeth, everyone was convinced that the Greeks were probably not harmless - for now.

But, even with all the commotion, Reyna was only focused on one person: Jason Grace. She watched as the members of the Legion crowded around him, shooting out questions like bullets from a gun. They were all relieved, surely, and overjoyed to have him back, though some legionnaires looked back at Percy questioningly. Reyna knew what they were thinking.

Reyna didn't miss the look on Jason's face when he saw Percy in the praetor's uniform. As Percy embraced Annabeth, Jason looked at Percy in disbelief, like he couldn't believe he was the one elected as praetor. He seemed hurt, causing the guilt to build up in Reyna's chest. She knew what the praetorship had meant to Jason, how hard he worked for it, and now it was the responsibility of a newcomer, not even someone who had been part of the legion for a longer time.

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

Without her noticing, Octavian had come up behind Reyna, speaking low so no one else could hear.

"I knew it was a bad idea to elect the _graecus_ as praetor," he muttered. "Look at Jason, he's devastated that he lost his praetorship to an inexperienced Greek. You should have let me become praetor."

Reyna turned to face him, her eyes narrowing. "That 'inexperienced Greek' saved the entire legion," she said sternly. "Jason won't mind."

Octavian merely sneered at her and walked away.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

For a brief moment, Reyna and Jason exchanged glances. He was greeted by more legionnaires and forced to look away. She tried to smile at him, but he didn't smile back, so she assumed he didn't notice. Or at least, that's what she was hoping. A few minutes later, Reyna can no longer spot him in the crowd.

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly_

_You're all I wanted_

She found him in the forest later, sitting at the base of a tree. Reyna had a feeling she'd find him here; he used to always come so he could be alone to think. She approached silently, intending to watch him a little while before attempting conversation. It had only been months but he looked…different. His demeanor was the same, his appearance unchanged. His attitude was more relaxed and the worry in his face was less obvious. His brow was furrowed in thought.

"Jason?"

Reyna knew he heard, but he made no indication of it. She bit her lip.

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

She called his name again. This time, he turned around to face her. There was no smile, no friendly greeting; his eyes were sad. Reyna carefully took a spot next to him and sat on the grass.

"You haven't lost your praetorship for good," Reyna began. "Percy's not in charge of the legion forever, he's just filling in. A temporary replacement-"

As soon as she said those words, she regretted it. Reyna stopped short, hoping Jason hadn't realized what she'd spoken, but the damage was done. Jason suddenly stood up. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him helplessly. It was rare when Jason lost his cool, and now he was definitely trying to hold his anger back.

"Exactly, Reyna," he gritted through his teeth. "You replaced me. When I got my memories back…I thought…" Jason trailed off in frustration. "You said you'd never want work with anyone else but me. You said no one could take my place. Did you mean that? Even though you chose Percy to become praetor?"

Reyna was instantly defensive. She got to her feet as well and tried matching Jason's eye level, though she had to straighten up considerably. "You know very well that the praetor is elected by the legion. They all deemed him suitable. Maybe he wasn't you, but they wanted him."

"_You_ wanted him," Jason corrected.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

"I had no choice!" Reyna raised her voice. "You were gone for so long. Octavian was pressuring me, and you know I couldn't let him become praetor. I took the opportunity that was given to me. Percy hasn't been praetor for very long, Jason. He didn't want to be praetor at first." Reyna found herself rambling.

Jason made an exasperated sigh. "What I don't understand," he started, "is that you let Percy become praetor so soon. You let someone you barely know share your leadership at Camp Jupiter. A few months ago you would have never done that. It took you _years_ to trust me."

"What about that daughter of Venus and the Vulcan boy?" Reyna asked. Hazel met them, and told Reyna that the girl was the love goddess's daughter, and the boy was the son of the Vulcan. Reyna saw Jason treat the two as if they were long-time friends. If he could do that, why couldn't Reyna want Percy to be praetor?

"That's different," Jason retorted. "Piper and Leo were the only support I had at the time I met them. I lost my memories, and they helped me still, even if I wouldn't be their friend in the end."

"How is that different?" Reyna huffed. "Percy lost his memories too. He befriended Hazel and Frank and defended camp, even if the legion was skeptical of him at first. He is loyal. Isn't that enough?"

Jason said nothing. For a moment, the two just stared at each other, trying to figure out each other's thoughts. It suddenly occurred to them that they couldn't. They used to know each other so well. They were the perfect team. Now, everything was blank, as if they'd been reduced to strangers_._

_He would try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile _

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

"Hey, Reyna?"

Percy had come to visit her in the praetor's quarters. She had been hiding out for a while. Reyna looked up and her eyes took a moment to focus on him, as if she were coming out of a dream.

"Yes, Percy?" she said.

Percy walked in and sat on the chair opposite Reyna, scrutinizing her face. After a minute or so he leaned back in the chair and said, "He'll come around. Jason, I mean."

Reyna propped up her elbow on the armrest of her chair and put her head in her hand. "Percy, this probably isn't the time."

"He will," Percy insisted. "This is his home, not mine. He has to come back to it."

Reyna peeked through her fingers and saw Percy smiling slightly. He got up to leave, saying he had to get back to Annabeth. Reyna watched him go, and she chuckled in spite herself. It was funny that Percy reminded her of Jason so much. They were both leaders, both powerful. They both amused Reyna and helped her ease up. It was one of the main reasons she wanted Percy to be the next praetor.

But he wasn't Jason. Percy didn't share any good memories with Reyna, like Jason had. They never walked through New Rome together, contemplating the future. They hadn't battle side-by-side, working like two parts of the same machine. She and Percy wouldn't have those kinds of moments, and Reyna knew that. Percy was meant to lead the Greeks, and Jason should be leading the Romans.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

Reyna went out into camp, noticing that most of the Greeks had gone back onto the warship, while some remained among the legionnaires. Most of the Romans weren't very welcoming towards the Greeks, and the Greeks looked offended.

She spotted Jason almost immediately after her eyes scanned the scene before her. He was talking to Percy, and the two of them seemed to get along just fine. There was also Piper and Leo standing off to the side trying to calm people down. Percy was holding Annabeth's hand.

Reyna saw Piper with the Greeks and Romans, and Piper's words seemed to calm them down effectively. It reminded her of Octavian, who was able to sway the judgement of the senate with just a few sentences. However, this girl wasn't sneaky the way Octavian was; she was more genuine.

Piper looked over at Jason every now and then. She was looking at him like…like how Reyna used to look at him: admiringly, slightly awed, and quite proud of him. That look put a knife through Reyna's heart. Had _she_ been replaced as well?

When she came over, it wasn't Jason who introduced her, but Percy. He first told Annabeth about her. She and Renya shook hands, although Annabeth glanced discreetly at Jason. Piper and Leo were kind as they greeted her, and Reyna tried to give them a warm smile in return.

"So," Jason spoke up suddenly. He turned to Percy and Reyna. "When do we discuss the plans, praetors?" There was something in Jason's voice that Reyna couldn't place.

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

"Oh, um, right," Percy mumbled. "I guess that'll have to be as soon as possible, won't it?" He turned to Reyna for help.

She nodded."But first, I believe we all need some rest. We can speak tomorrow, at dawn perhaps. First thing in the morning."

Jason gave a curt "okay" and went to Piper and Leo, who had walked a little way's off because Leo was trying to flirt with the female legionnaires. Piper was trying to get Leo to behave, and when Jason walked over to them, Piper gave Jason a grin. Jason smiled back, and Reyna felt her heart being stabbed again.

_I know, I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone, no_

Jason wasn't _her_ Jason anymore. Maybe he never was really hers, but Reyna knew that that smile was the one he reserved for her, whenever she was getting mad. It always made her anger melt away, and the two would laugh afterwards. Reyna watched as Jason said something to Leo, causing Piper to giggle and Leo to look at Jason indignantly.

He wasn't the same. Reyna couldn't tell exactly how, but she knew that much was true. She wanted to blame it all on the Greeks. Then she realized something. She was no longer the same person either.

Reyna wasn't _his_ Reyna anymore.

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

She thought about it for a little longer. Perhaps she did try to replace Jason, for the sake of the legion, but for the sake of herself as well. Reyna was getting tired of waiting for him, although she wouldn't give up hope that he would return. He was her best friend, after all. When Percy became praetor, Reyna wondered if it was her second chance, but Percy already had a girlfriend.

The fates weren't very kind to her. Or maybe it was just Venus.

Reyna saw Piper walk away with Jason, and to her surprise, Reyna did not feel bitter. The two of them seemed to fit well (plus, Reyna supposed that Venus would be on her daughter's side in this case). Although it hurt Reyna a little, she and Jason were not meant to be. Reyna could keep fighting for him and try to claim what she would've had, however, she didn't want to. Reyna didn't want to focus on something like that any longer.

It wasn't that she didn't love Jason anymore. He was still her friend, but Reyna wasn't really _in_ love with him. She knew now that she had just been trying to make something happen between them, since praetors fell in love with each other often. She was only trying make something out of that, to give her something else other than the legion to fight for. But that didn't work out, and Reyna accepted it.

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

Reyna met her resolve. For now, her focus would be on the legion, her home. She couldn't afford to be distracted from the impending threat of the Giants coming. She had to be strong. Maybe he wasn't her love, but Jason would return eventually, Reyna felt it in her heart. It would just be that when he _did_ come back, they wouldn't be the same Jason and Reyna.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **So, how was it? I'm planning on doing another songfic to Taylor's music again, but that might be a little later, since I have my main story to focus on still (which is a Leo/Reyna fic). Review, please! They make me happy, hahaha. **

**~Abi-Jewel**


End file.
